


Anything but the Fruitcake

by PerryPurpleFingers, TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: Role Plays [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fruitcake, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Very Implied, anti gets poked in the eye, he's not really impressed though, it's pretty amusing, just a little bit tho, some implied dantistache, wil hates fruitcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Anti needs some alone time but his boyfriend is insistent on joining him. Things don't go the way either of them had planned.





	Anything but the Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> This is based on a roleplay I did with one of my lovely friends. I was going to do some smut at the end but it just wasn't working so I bailed on that idea. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's still enjoyable!

“But Anti!” Wilford whined, “I wanna come with! Pwease?”

Anti rolled his eyes and moved farther away from Wilford, trying to get away from the man before he figured out where Anti was going, “No!  The fact you find it necessary to use fucking meme speech is not helping your case. This is my alone time and you are not allowed! Now stop following me!”

Wilford paused, wiggling his mustache thoughtfully. “I’ll let you have Dark to yourself for a week!” he shouted, sure that would convince Anti. Just for safe measure, he gave Anti a sultry look and murmured, “Or you could have me…”

“I don’t think Dark would appreciate being bargained for,” Anti drawled, not at all impressed, “And having you completely destroys the point of this argument.” He stepped up to Wilford and patted his cheek softly, “You gave it a good try. Now stop.”

To Anti’s chagrin, Wilford continued his useless attempts. “I’ll kill someone for you!”

“You would kill someone for a lollipop.”

Wilford huffed in frustration. “I’ll do anything for you!”

Anti raised an eyebrow, “That’s extremely vague.”

“Anything…” Wilford sang, wiggling his eyebrows.

Anti glared at him, several different scenarios running through his head. After a few moments, he sighed and spat, “Fine.”

Wilford clapped excitedly, “Yay!”

Anti rolled his eyes and gestured for Wilford to follow him before he disappeared into a door that hadn’t been there a moment before. They stepped into a small room with a comfy looking couch and not much else. As soon as they were both in the room, the door disappeared.

Anti whirled on Wilford and thrust a finger into his face, “One wrong move and you’re out, got it?”

Wilford smiled at him and struck a pose, drawing a little more attention to his hips than was really necessary. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Got it, sweetcheeks.”

Anti squinted at him in confusion.

Wilford winked.

“What are you doing?” Anti questioned, eyebrows scrunched together.

Wilford froze, “N-nothing! What are you doing?” He almost sounded panicked.

Anti raised an eyebrow, “Exactly what I said I was going to do. Relaxing and enjoying some quiet time.”

Wilford’s eyes lowered to the ground and he scuffed his shoe against the carpet, “Y-yeah. I knew that.”

“Did you have other plans?” Anti wandered over to the couch and took a seat, looking up at Wilford curiously.

Wilford’s eyes widened, “No. Did y- I mean... No.”

“Go ahead and sit down, then. There’s no point in you standing the whole time you’re here.” Anti mumbled, patting the cushion next to him.

Wilford nodded and sat by Anti. He crossed and uncrossed his legs multiple times and folded his arms before unfolding them and leaning against the arm of the couch. Eventually, he stopped moving, one leg half crossed over the other and his hands folded in his lap. He looked very uncomfortable.

There was an awkward silence before Wilford broke it. “So, what do you do here?”

A small blush spread across Anti’s cheeks and he looked away, glitches erupting across his form, “I meditate usually. Sometimes do yoga. Maybe a little bit of crochet. Just anything to help me relax, really. It helps stop the glitching.”

Wilford nodded knowingly. Anti had told him about the pain that glitching caused. It stressed out his muscles, making them constantly tense. It also wasn’t too pleasant to have parts of you disappearing constantly. An idea suddenly popped into Wilford’s head and he leaned forward, placing his hands on Anti’s cheeks and closing his eyes, beginning to hum a quiet tune. “Like this?” he whispered.

Anti’s eyes widened and he stared at Wilford, his blush growing darker. He couldn’t speak for a moment but eventually managed to choke out, “Yeah, sure.”

Wilford’s eyes popped open and he jerked away, his hands returning to his lap, “I’m sorry. That was weird.” He couldn’t meet Anti’s eyes.

“Yeah, a little.” Anti chuckled, glancing at Wilford, “But it wasn’t bad.”

Wilford brightened immediately. “I can do it again!” he cried, reaching for Anti’s face.

However, instead of gently cupping Anti’s head like before, Wilford’s thumb went straight into the glitch’s eye.

They both reeled back from each other. Anti hissed and covered his eye, a violent glitch traveling through him. “Okay, that was pretty bad.”

Wilford stood, looking ashamed, “Let me go get some ice.”

Anti grabbed Wilford’s shirt before he could get too far away, “Will you be able to find your way back? This place can be a bit tricky to find.”

Wilford looked around, his brow furrowing, “Maybe…” he shook his head, “I don’t even know where we are, to be honest.”

A quiet giggle left Anti, “Figured. Most people don’t even know this place exists. It’s a pocket dimension that I found a while ago. It’s basically like Dark’s void just smaller.”

Wilford nodded, clearly not interested in the dynamics of the room. “So, is there ice?”

Anti stood and walked past Wilford, stopping by the far wall. A hole suddenly appeared and he stuck his hand into it. “There should be some right…around…here!” He pulled out a bag of ice and held it up triumphantly.

Wilford grinned, “Good!” he sobered quickly. “I’m really sorry about that, by the way.”

Anti shrugged and pressed the ice against his eye, returning to his seat on the couch, “It’s fine. I’ve had worse things in my eye than your thumb.”

Another silence fell between them and Wilford sat back down as well.

“So…what now?” Wilford questioned.

Anti shrugged, “I have no idea. You’re the only person I’ve ever been here with. Although,” he turned to Wilford, a smirk on his face, “You did promise me anything.”

“That’s true,” Wilford replied, his sultry gaze returning, “What do you have in mind?”

Anti put the ice down and slid closer, placing one hand on Wilford’s chest and leaning in, whispering in his ear, “I want you to eat an entire fruitcake.”

The blood drained from Wilford’s face. “F-fruitcake?”

Anti cackled, a grin plastered to his face, “Yep! The whole thing! I saw Dark baking one earlier.”

Wilford’s disappointment was obvious. “O-okay.”

Anti’s grin turned into a sickly sweet smile and he mumbled, “Once you’re done with the fruitcake, there might be something else you can do for me.” He grinned, “And I bet you’ll enjoy it a lot more than the cake.”

Immediately, Wilford’s mood shifted. He sprang up and cried, “Let’s get ourselves a fruitcake!” He stood defiantly for a moment before deflating slightly and turning to Anti hopefully, “Do I actually have to eat the fruitcake?”

Anti giggled, “No, you don’t actually have to eat the fruitcake. I was just messing with you.” He stood and sauntered over to Wilford, “But I do expect you to do something with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Wilford grinned, his eyes shining with excitement, “And what is that, Anti darling?”

“I think you know,” Anti growled, pulling Wilford down for a rough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can always find more over on my tumblr, [theawkwardladyjay.](theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com) I am not taking requests at the moment but I am more than willing to answer questions and just chat.


End file.
